comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece
One Piece is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issues :One Piece, vol. 55: Impel Down: 06 Oct 2010 Current Issue :One Piece, vol. 56: Impel Down: 02 Feb 2011 Next Issue :One Piece, vol. 57: Impel Down: 08 Jun 2011 Status Quarterly. Tankōbon. Characters Main Characters *'Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ)/Straw Hat' - WikiPedia *'Nami/Thievish Cat' *'Roronoa Zoro/Pirate Hunter' *'Sanji/Blackleg' *'Usopp/King of Sharp Shooters' *'Chopper/Sweet Tooth' *'Nico Robin/Devil's Child' *'Franky/Cyborg' *'Brook/The Hummer' c loppy ay pinatay ni jeremy at c jeremy ay nag level up to 100% Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines One Piece, vol. 56: Impel Down This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1421538504 One Piece, vol. 55: Impel Down WorldCat - ISBN 1421534711 One Piece, vol. 54: Impel Down WorldCat - ISBN 1421534703 One Piece, vol. 53: Sabody WorldCat - ISBN 142153469X One Piece, vol. 52: Sabody WorldCat - ISBN 1421534681 One Piece, vol. 51: The 11 Supernovas WorldCat - ISBN 1421534673 One Piece, vol. 50: Sabody WorldCat - ISBN 1421534665 One Piece, vol. 49: Thriller Bark WorldCat - ISBN 1421534657 One Piece, vol. 48 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534649 One Piece, vol. 47 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534630 One Piece, vol. 46 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534622 One Piece, vol. 45 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534614 One Piece, vol. 44 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534606 One Piece, vol. 43 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534592 One Piece, vol. 42 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534584 One Piece, vol. 41 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534576 One Piece, vol. 40 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534568 One Piece, vol. 39 WorldCat - ISBN 142153455X One Piece, vol. 38 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534541 One Piece, vol. 37 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534533 One Piece, vol. 36 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534525 One Piece, vol. 35 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534517 One Piece, vol. 34 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534509 One Piece, vol. 33 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534495 One Piece, vol. 32 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534487 One Piece, vol. 31 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534479 One Piece, vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534460 One Piece, vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534452 One Piece, vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534444 One Piece, vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534436 One Piece, vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534428 One Piece, vol. 25 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528460 One Piece, vol. 24 Peoples dreams WorldCat - ISBN 1421528452 One Piece, vol. 23: Vivi's Adventure WorldCat - ISBN 1421528444 One Piece, vol. 22: Hope!! WorldCat - ISBN 1421524309 One Piece, vol. 21: Utopia WorldCat - ISBN 1421524295 One Piece, vol. 20: Showdown at Alubarna WorldCat - ISBN 1421515148 One Piece, vol. 19: Rebellion WorldCat - ISBN 142151513X One Piece, vol. 18: Ace Arrives WorldCat - ISBN 1421515121 One Piece, vol. 17: Hiruluk's Cherry Blossoms WorldCat - ISBN 1421515113 One Piece, vol. 16: Carrying On His Will WorldCat - ISBN 1421510936 One Piece, vol. 15: Straight Ahead! WorldCat - ISBN 1421510928 One Piece, vol. 14: Instinct WorldCat - ISBN 142151091X One Piece, vol. 13: It's All Right! WorldCat - ISBN 1421506653 One Piece, vol. 12: The Legend Begins WorldCat - ISBN 1421506645 Past Storylines One Piece, vol. 1: Romance Dawn WorldCat - ISBN 1591163641 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Eiichiro Oda (尾田栄一郎). Publishing History First published in Japan as Wanpīsu (ワンピース) starting in 1997 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2003. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :One Piece, vol. 57: Impel Down: 08 Jun 2011 News & Features Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:One Piece *wikipedia:One Piece (English adaptation) *wikipedia:One Piece media and release information - A list of all current volumes of the Japanese manga series One Piece, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Adventure Category:Historical